As a facility apparatus, such as a hot-water supply heating system and an air-conditioning system, there has been proposed a facility apparatus that suppresses corrosion by adding a corrosion inhibitor to coolant, in order to inhibit corrosion of a metal material, such as a pipe that forms a system. However, in this facility apparatus, when the concentration of the corrosion inhibitor decreases after long-term use or for any other reason, the corrosion protection performance of the coolant degrades. Thus, the corrosion of the metal material proceeds. Then, when the corrosion of the metal material proceeds, pitting occurs in the metal material, and thus through holes are created. This might result in a significant reduction in heat exchanging performance due to leakage of the coolant.
Thus, in order to prevent a reduction in heat exchanging performance due to leakage of the coolant in such a facility apparatus, it is necessary to inhibit corrosion of the metal material, such as a pipe, of the system, or to adequately control the concentration of the corrosion inhibitor so as to prevent a reduction in the corrosion protection performance of the coolant.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a corrosion monitoring device. In order to inhibit corrosion of a metal material of an electronic apparatus in an atmosphere containing moisture, the corrosion monitoring device includes a simulation electrode made of the same material as the electronic apparatus, and is configured to measure the corrosion rate of the simulation electrode by an impedance measurement, and thus monitor the corrosion state of the electronic apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Also, there has been proposed a corrosion environment quantification apparatus. In order to inhibit corrosion of a metal material used in an electronic device of a cooling apparatus using a high electrical insulating refrigerant, the corrosion environment quantification apparatus measures the impedance of an electrode provided on an electronic device substrate in a refrigerant circulation path, and thereby quantifies the corrosion environment of the cooling apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).